Various designs exist for a load carrier attachable to the exterior of a motor vehicle. Often, a load carrier is disposed at the rear of a motor vehicle, for example, adjoined to a trailer hitch affixed to a tractor. A load carrier can increase storage capacity and thus increase the space available inside a vehicle. While currently available load carriers are useful, further improvements are possible.